Whats Next?
by divcon
Summary: This takes place during and after 'Beneath the Surface'.Hope you like it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**What's Next?**

"_I remember something. There's a man, he's bald and wears a short sleeved shirt and somehow he's very important to me. I think his name is…Homer."_

"_Doesn't ring a bell."_

"_You?"_

"_Just a lot of vague images."_

_Sam placed her head on Jack's shoulder._

"_You know there are things about this place that I like."_

"_Really?'_

_Sam looked lovingly at Jack. He raised his eyebrows and silently said 'Oh!'_

"_Would it mean anything if I told you I remember something else?"_

"_What?"_

"_Feelings."_

"_Feelings?"_

"_I remember feeling feelings."_

"_For me?"_

"_No, for Tor."_

_Sam laughed._

"_I don't remember much more but I do remember that."_

"_So?"_

"_So, I'm just saying………"_

"_Then I feel better."_

Now for the missing scene.

"What should we do about these feeling?"

"I don't know Jonah. What do you want to do?"

"Well……"

Jack looked down at Sam and enveloped her in a hug. Sam cuddled him back.

"Jonah, we have to be careful. We can't be seen together."

Jack stood up and reached out for Sam's hand. Helping her to her feet he led her down a dark corridor.

"Jonah, where are we going?"

"Shh. Just follow me. I promise you'll like it."

Smiling, Sam held onto Jack's hand and let him take her to wherever he wanted to take her. Truth be told, she'd follow him to the ends of the Earth. Jack led her down one corridor after another. Finally they came to a rusted door. Using his shoulder, Jack pushed the door open. Ushering Sam in ahead of him Jack turned on the lantern that was sitting on the table just inside the door. He closed the door behind them.

"I found this room a few days ago and I've been coming here to think."

"Well Jonah, now that we're here. What are we going to do?"

"I thought that we could explore those feelings a bit better in private."

Taking her in his arms Jack gave Sam a kiss. It started off gentle and soft. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Jack smiled at Sam.

"Did you want to discuss it any further?"

"Oh, definitely." Sam cupped Jack's face and kissed him, "I could discuss it all night long."

Jack smiled at Sam and she smiled back. Taking her hand again he led her over to the mattresses that were stacked in the corner. He removed the top two and placed them on the floor and put them next to the others. Jack lowered Sam down and sat beside her.

"You know Brenna won't be happy if she finds out that we're here."

"Then we won't tell her. We've got all night to discuss things. As long as we're back in our beds by morning, everything will be fine. Karlan will cover for us."

Jonah, I've wanted this for a long time. I don't remember much but I remember having feelings for you as well. I didn't know whether to trust them or not but I'm glad that I did. Every day I would watch you work and I would find myself thinking……. Well you know."

"No Thera, I don't know. What were you thinking?"

Smiling and slapping his shoulder, Sam leant against him.

"Jonah, I wanted to be with you, like this, but more. The more I watched you, the more I wanted you."

"Oh Thera, me too."

Gently laying her down, Jack lay next to her and kissed her. The kisses were gentle at first, like the last kiss, but soon he was overcome with long denied passion. He could no longer restrain himself. As he thrust his tongue into her mouth he was met with her tongue thrusting its way into his mouth. Rolling so that Sam was laying beneath him Jack raised his head.

"Thera, are you sure? I can still stop if you want me to."

"No Jonah, don't stop. I need you. I need you now!"

Jack quickly removed her clothes and kissed her all over.

"Jonah, I think you're a little over dressed don't you think."

With that, Sam helped Jack to remove his clothes. When Jack's clothes had joined hers on the floor, he once again lay next to Sam and took her in his arms. Kissing each others bodies all over they brought each other to the brink time and time again. Finally Jack placed himself between her legs and slowly entered her. Thrusting into her again and again he brought her to the pinnacle and watched her fall over the edge. Only then did he allow himself the release that he had been barely holding on to. Rolling off her he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. As he spoke he smiled.

"Well, now that's what I call a discussion."

"Yes it was. I could stand a couple more discussions like that."

"Oh yeah? We'll start a new dialogue right now."

Well into the night Jack and Sam made love. Revelling in the feel of each others arms they did not want to return to their own beds but knew that they must or else they would be detected and separated. As they walked back to the bunk room Jack held onto Sam's hand as if he never wanted to let her go. As they rounded the last corner they found Daniel waiting for them.

"Hurry, Brenna's men are looking for you. I sent them to the east sector but they'll be back soon."

Thanking Daniel, they raced back to their sleeping quarters. Quickly giving her a kiss Jack had just got into bed when two men appeared and ordered them to accompany them to Brenna's office. Sam was with them.

In Brenna's office.

"_So, Colonel?"_

"_Major?"_

"That bald man you were trying to remember."

"_General Hammond."_

"Right."

"_He's from Texas you know. It's all coming back."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Sir." Jack said with a devastated look, knowing that nothing would be the same. "Let's go home."_

"_Yes sir."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two days later at the SGC in the briefing room.

"So, Senator Caldwell was going to kill you all?"

"Yes General. He intended to dispose of our bodies out in the ice and snow. All he would have to tell the workers was that we had been transferred to another facility." Jack replied.

"It was only because Teal'c had remembered and placed himself into a deep state of Kelnoreem and therefore able to disarm Caldwell in time. We were then able to disarm his guards. We were then able to free all the workers who had been enslaved by the government and return to the SGC."

"And in all that time, you had no idea who you were?"

Jack and Sam glanced at each other but she quickly looked away.

"No sir, none. It wasn't until that final day when Brenna told us. We all had vague images but nothing of any substance. Daniel had approached Major Carter and I after Teal'c had been taken to their infirmary for the second time. We had begun meeting at night in secret."

"I had been having dreams about the Stargate. Sam was in them so I thought I'd discuss it with them." Daniel concluded.

"Well, Doctor Frasier has given you all a clean bill of health but recommended a few days of leave for each of you which I have approved. You've all got one weeks leave starting as soon as you hand in your reports."

All four members of SG1 tossed their reports down the table to General Hammond. He looked up at them all and declared the de-brief over. Teal'c rose and requested permission to go to Chulak and visit his family. Hammond nodded at this, Teal'c then left to prepare for his departure. Daniel mumbled something about doing some research. Hammond turned and walked into his office leaving Sam and Jack sitting opposite each other at the briefing table. Sam was looking down at her hands. Jack leant over the table and took her hands in his.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"I don't know Colonel. What is there to say? What we did was against all the regs about fraternization."

Holding up his hand he said, "Carter stop. Yes it was against the regs but we were under an alien influence."

"But sir, my feelings were real."

Jack looked around. This was not the place to have this conversation. Standing up he motioned for Sam to follow him. She stood and followed him out of the room. They made their way down to her lab. When they had arrived, Jack closed the door behind them.

"Sir?"

"I think I preferred it when you called my Jonah."

Sam gave him a sad smile and turned away so that he wouldn't see her tears. The time that they spent as Jonah and Thera were more precious to her that anyone knew. They had been able to act upon their feelings for each other with no restrictions or regulations holding them back. Now that they had returned to the real world, those problems had once again been raised. A hand on her shoulder startled Sam. She turned to face Jack. He placed his hand against her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her lips. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers before raising his head and smiled at her.

"Just making sure it wasn't a dream."

"No it wasn't a dream. It was real. Everything was real. Sir, what are we going to do?"

"Sam, I don't know. You know how I feel about you but I won't ruin your career. You're too important to this program.

"Jack."

Jack smiled; he liked hearing her say his name.

"You know I feel the same way, so what are we going to do about it? You know we didn't use any protection. Our careers may already be over if I'm pregnant. You know what will happen to me if I am pregnant. The Air Force won't let me continue working at the SGC."

"Do you think that's possible? I mean about you being pregnant." Jack asked with a glint in his eyes. To think that Sam could actually be pregnant with his child gave him mixed feelings. Joy at the prospect of being a father and apprehension about the reaction of the Air Force.

"I don't know Jack. It's a possibility. I don't want to go see Janet about it. I have to go to a doctor off base to have it confirmed. I'll go in a couple of day's time."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Ok, I'll let you know when I've made the appointment and you can come with me to see the doctor."

"Sam I know that this is wrong but I would be happy if you are pregnant, for selfish reasons. I would love to be a father again and you would make a great mother. I'm sure that if you are, Hammond would work something out for you."

"Jack, I would love to have your child as well but as you said it could ruin my career and I love the Air Force. I don't want to have to leave the SGC. It's too important."

"Sam, we'll figure it out. I promise you, we'll figure it out."

With that he took her in his arms again and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulders and he rested his head on the top of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Next?**

Chapter Two

Daniel knocked on General Hammond's door and entered his office.

"Sir, have you seen Sam anywhere?"

"No Dr Jackson I haven't and considering I gave you a week's leave I didn't expect to see you either."

"Well I was deciphering some of the writings that SG9 brought back from P3X924 and I wanted Sam to take a look at something before she left. Oh well, I guess I'll just leave her a note."

"I'll see you in a week then."

"Yes sir."

With that Daniel made his way to Sam's lab to leave her a note. When he arrived he found the door closed which he thought was odd as Sam always left the door open. Taking out his security card he swiped it and waited for the door to open. When it did open Daniel stepped inside. He had only taken a few steps when he came to a stop. Standing in the middle of the lab were Sam and Jack. They were embracing. Sam's arms were around Jack's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder whilst Jack's arms were around Sam's shoulders. When they realized that they were no longer alone, they each took a step back and turned to look at Daniel.

"Yes Daniel?" Jack asked tensely.

"Um, I was just going to leave Sam a note but I can talk to her later."

As he was talking Daniel had started to walk backwards out of the lab.

"Daniel it's ok." Giving Jack a stern look she continued, "What did you want?"

"Ah, I wanted you to look at something that SG9 brought back from their last mission but it can wait for now. I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Daniel."

"Yes Jack?"

"You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No Jack didn't see a thing. I'll see you both in a week."

"Yasureyabetcha. Sam and I are going to the cabin for a few days."

Sam looked up at Jack with a surprised look.

"We are?"

"Yes Sam we are. We need to talk and it's nice and quiet there. See ya Danny boy."

"Yeah, bye."

Daniel walked very quickly out of the lab and left Jack and Sam still entwined in each others arms.

"Jack, I really don't think there's that much more to talk about."

"There's a lot to talk about. First things first we'll get the pregnancy test done. By the time we get there and get you into see old Doc Thompson we should be able to get an answer. Will that be far enough away from the SGC for you?"

"Yeah, I thing that that will work. When do we leave?"

"Right now. You head home and pack a bag and I'll pick you up in about an hour. I'll let Hammond know where we'll be and then be right behind you."

Planting a quick kiss on her lips, he walked out of her lab whistling. Sam just shook her head and smiled.

When they arrived at the cabin, Jack carried in their bags and put them in the bedroom. He then went and got their supplies. Putting everything away he grabbed a beer for himself and a bottle of water for Sam and went out to join her on the dock. Hearing him walk up behind her, Sam turned around and took the water with a smile.

"You're right. It's beautiful here. So peaceful. I think this is just what I needed. Why haven't I come up here before?"

"Hey, I've asked but you always wanted to stay and play in your lab. I love coming here to recharge the old batteries. It's relaxing. Anyway, are you hungry? I could start the grill and cook some dinner."

"You mean cremate the dinner." Sam said with a laugh.

"Just for that you can cook your own dinner." Jack replied with a smile. "You'll need to come in soon anyway. The temperature tends to drop once the sun sets and you're not really dressed for it. Come on, I'll run you a nice hot bath. You can relax while I start dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They walked back to the cabin arm in arm. They talked about what Jack was going to make for dinner, both decided not to mention the possible pregnancy. When they reached the cabin, Jack opened the door for Sam. He then followed her to the bedroom where both of their bags were sitting on the bed. Sam saw the bags but said nothing. All she was interested in at the moment was having a nice long soak. Grabbing what she needed she walked to the bathroom where Jack had already started to run the bath for her.

"Sorry I don't have any bubbles."

"That's ok, I do." Grabbing a bottle that she had taken from her bag Sam poured in the lavender bath crystals into the bath.

Sam then pushed Jack out of the bathroom and shut the door. While she was removing her clothes she looked around. The bathroom was so masculine. Not a frill or ruffle in sight. It was all woodsy and had a lingering smell of Jack. Stepping into the bath, Sam lowered herself into the water with a sigh.

Twenty minutes later with dinner nearly made Jack went to check on Sam. Seeing the bathroom door was still closed he walked over and knocked on the door. When Sam didn't answer he started to worry. Opening the door slowly, he softly called her name. When he still didn't get a response he stepped into the bathroom. Sam had fallen asleep in the bath. Jack stood there and stared at her. She was so beautiful. He knew she was tough and that she could hold her own in a battle but he often forgot just how beautiful she truly was. Giving himself a shake he gently woke her up.

"Sam, honey, wake up."

Slowly she opened her eyes and he was once again blown away by her stunning blue eyes. Eyes he could stare into forever.

"Time to get out or you'll start to grow gills. I'll leave you to dry and get dressed. Dinner will be ready when you get out."

"Sure, I'll be out soon."

"Feeling better?" Jack asked when Sam joined him at the dinner table.

"Much, thank you. I'm still feeling sleepy though. I think I'll just have some dinner and go to bed."

"That's fine. We'll ring Dr. Thompson tomorrow and set up an appointment but for tonight just rest. You can take the bed and I'll sleep out here."

"Jack, there's no need. We can share the bed. I'm sure you'll be a gentleman."

"Or course, if that's what you want." He replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Look Sam, you're beat. Go to bed and I'll tidy up and be in soon."

Sam nodded her head and stood up. She walked around to where Jack was sitting and leant down to give him a kiss. Just as her lips where about to touch his cheek, Jack turned his head and the kiss landed on his lips. Suddenly the room was full of electricity. Jack held on to Sam's head and let the kiss linger. Finally he let go of her head and whispered good night to her. Sam stood up and walked to the bedroom.

When Jack had cleaned up, he checked all the doors and windows before going to bed. When he entered the darkened bedroom he went and stood next to Sam. As she slept he just watched her. She was out cold. He went and had a quick shower and then climbed into bed with Sam. He wanted to take her in his arms but remembered that he had promised to be a gentleman. He couldn't break her trust like that. Rolling over so he couldn't see her Jack nodded off to sleep.

Something was crushing her. Sam opened her eyes and waited until they had adjusted to the light before she looked down to see what had trapped her to the bed. When she did eventually look down it was to find Jack's leg draped across her stomach. His arm was resting across her body just below her breasts. Sam relaxed and allowed herself the pleasure of being close to Jack. For a few minutes Sam revelled in the feeling before she noticed a change in his breathing.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Oh, sorry Sam. I didn't, we didn't….."

"I know Jack. Just be quiet and enjoy the moment."

Jack quickly shut his mouth and snuggled closed to Sam. He sniffed her hair and smelt his shampoo. On her it smelt fantastic. Jack realized that if he didn't get out of the bed he would do something that he shouldn't. Sliding out of bed he told Sam that he would start breakfast. Sam sighed and nodded her head. After using the bathroom Sam joined him in the kitchen. Sitting down she drank the coffee that he placed before her.

"So when do I see the doctor?'

"Well Doc Thompson is out of town today so we can't see him until tomorrow. So today is just a day of rest. We can go for a walk and then I'll teach you the fine art of fishing."

"Jack, there are no fish in your pond."

"I know that. It's the act of fishing that's relaxing not the actual catching of fish."

"Ok, but first I want breakfast. This fresh air is making me hungry."

"One famous O'Neill omelette coming up."

"Ah Jack, no beer in mine thanks."

"Who told?"

"Daniel."

After they'd eaten their breakfast, they changed into hiking clothes and they went out to explore the surrounding bushland. Even though Sam had seen many bushland landscapes on their missions this one was special. Maybe it was because Jack was showing it to her that made it special.

By the time lunch came around they had made their way into town and stopped off at the local pub to buy lunch. Sitting in the pub Sam noticed that most of the patrons knew Jack by name and that he was a Colonel in the Air Force. Jack seemed to know most of them as well. Every time someone new came in Jack would say hello and give their hand a shake. Finally when they finished their meal, Jack and Sam made their way back to the cabin. When they reached the cabin Sam decided to have a rest so she went and lay down on the couch. When Jack checked on her in ten minutes he found her asleep so he removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket.

Jack grabbed his pole and decided to fish for a while anyway. After casting his line Jack started thinking about all the implications that came with Sam being pregnant. He was sure that Sam would make a fantastic mother. He only had to look at her with Cassie to see that. He would love to be a father again. He'd make sure that he didn't make the same mistakes that he had made with Charlie and Sarah. Maybe this was the universes way off making him take stock of his life. He had loved Sam for a while now. He was attracted to her from the very first moment that he had seen her. Over the years that attraction had grown to a deep and abiding love. Now that he'd had Sam, he didn't think he could stop now.

"Jack?'

Jack spun so fast that he nearly lost his pole. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Sam walk up.

"Jack where were you? I called out to you a few times. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about us. Sam I can't wait any longer. I have to tell you how I feel. With or without a baby, I need to be with you. I love you and I have for a while. Please tell me we can work something out."

"Oh Jack. I love you too. I don't know what we can do short of resigning or retiring our commissions. Jack I can't ask you to do that. You love what you do. For the moment let's just wait and see what happens tomorrow at the doctors. Then we can make a decision about our future. However until then let's make the most of the time that we do have together."

With that Sam stepped forward and kissed Jack. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Jack started to kiss her throat and found the spot just behind her ear that sent her crazy. Hearing her moan, Jack picked her up and carried her to the cabin. When they reached the bedroom Jack lay her down and lay next to her. Running his hands up her legs he reached under her sweater and released her breasts from her bra. Rolling her nipples in his fingers he brought another moan from deep in her throat. Pulling off her sweater and then his he rolled over so that Sam was on top of him. Letting her set the pace Jack lay back and let her take charge.

Sam kissed Jack all over working her way down. When she reached his belt she sat up and undid it and his jeans. As he raised his hips she took off his jeans and briefs in one go. Smiling up at him she planted a kiss on him that made him jump. Continuing with her ministrations she brought him to the brink. Placing his hand on her shoulder Jack managed to sit up.

"Sam, if you keep going like that I won't be able to… Anyway I think you have too many clothes on."

With that Jack stripped the rest of Sam's clothes off and rolled her underneath him. Seeing that she was ready for him Jack leant over and pulled out a condom from his jeans pocket.

"Just in case."

Sam helped him put the condom on which nearly sent Jack over the edge. When the condom was on Jack entered her and thrust deeply. Sam started to thrust as well. Soon they were both moaning and they both came to climax together. Jack rolled off Sam and gathered her in his arms.

"I love you Sam."

"Me too Jack."

Sam snuggled up to Jack and dozed off. Jack kissed her forehead and pulled up the sheets and he fell asleep as well. They both slept through the night. When they awoke in the morning they made love again before they went and had a shower. Jack joined Sam in the shower and they made love yet again. By the time they were finished the water had run cold and they had to rush to make the doctors appointment.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in the doctor's waiting room. Sam was shredding the magazine in her lap. Jack placed his hands over hers and removed the magazine. Sam looked up and smiled. When the receptionist told them to go in, Sam stood slowly and followed Jack into the examination room. When the doctor came in he gave Jack's back a slap and shook Sam's hand.

"Well now, what can I do for you Jack?"

"Well Doc. We'd like to have a pregnancy test done?"

If the doctor was surprised he didn't show it. He just nodded his head and started to take Sam's details. After he had asked all his questions he handed her a specimen jar and showed her to the bathroom. When he returned he looked at Jack and raised his eyebrows.

"So, is this the Sam I've heard you talk about for the last two years? The one you said you'd never be able to be with."

"Yeah, that's her."

"So what happened?"

"It was while we were on a mission. Sorry Doc but I can't tell you anything else."

"What will you do if she is pregnant?"

Just as Jack was about to answer Sam came back into the room. She was discreetly carrying the specimen jar. Handing it over to the doctor she sat back down next to Jack. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll be back soon. I need to go to the treatment room and get a test."

Five long, anxious minutes later, the doctor returned and sat down at his desk. He looked at Sam and then at Jack. Before he spoke he took a deep breathe.

"Well, I don't know what way you want this test to go, so I'll just get to the point."

Jack squeezed Sam's hand again and she squeezed back. Sam couldn't really say which way she wanted it to go either. She would love to be a mother and especially with Jack's child but she didn't think that she was truly ready at this time to be a mother.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked directly at Sam.

"Well, you are…………….."


	3. Chapter 3

**What's Next?**

Chapter Three

Just then the phone rang.

"Excuse me."

Both Jack and Sam nodded as the doctor turned to answer the phone. Jack removed his hand from hers and flexed his fingers. Man she had a strong grip. Just as Jack was about to ask her how she felt, Dr. Thompson finished his call and looked at them. Jack again took Sam's hand.

"Sorry about that. Now, where were we? Ah yes." He looked again at Sam, "Well Miss Carter, you are indeed pregnant."

Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times and her eyes widened. Slowly turning her head she looked at Jack. He was smiling. When he saw her expression his smile dimmed a little. He couldn't deny that he was happy but he could also understand how Sam was feeling. Seeing her turn pale, Jack stood up and gently pulled her up to join him. Reaching out his hand, he shook the doctor's hand and led Sam out of the room.

When they reached his car, Jack opened the door and helped Sam in. He was starting to worry about her; she hadn't said a word since Thompson had delivered the news. He thought that she had accepted the possibility of this happening. As he drove to the cabin, he kept looking at her. She hadn't moved since they had left the clinic. After parking the car in front of the cabin, Jack once again helped Sam out of the car. Opening the front door, he led her into the living room. Sitting her on the couch, he sat next to her. Gently taking her hand, he turned to look at her.

"Sam, honey, talk to me."

Sam's eyes lifted to his. He could see tears there.

"Jack, what are we going to do?"

With that Sam promptly broke down and started to cry. Jack was shocked but he gathered her into his arms and whispered soothing words to her as he stroked her hair. Placing feather like kisses on the top of her head, he let her continue to cry. She must have been so upset over the last few days. She had hidden it well but that was Carter. Finally her sobs stopped and she started to breathe deeply and evenly. Jack looked down at her the best he could and saw that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he removed her shoes and covered her with the quilt. He crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Eventually he too fell asleep.

When Sam opened her eyes the room was dark. Lying in the darkened room she snuggled up closer to Jack and thought about what the doctor had told them. Placing a hand on her stomach, she smiled. Even though she had broken down earlier, she was happy about the baby. Together, her and Jack would work out what to do next.

Feeling Jack's arms tighten around her, Sam rolled over to face him. Tilting her head back, she looked into his eyes and smiled. Leaning in she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine Jack. Sorry about going critical on you earlier."

"I have to say that you did scare me. Why didn't you tell me earlier about how upset you were?"

"Honestly Jack, I thought I _was_ handling it. I knew what the chances were and I thought I was prepared. Obviously I was wrong."

"Sam, I have to say, I'm happy about the baby but we do have to figure out what we're going to do about the SGC."

"Not tonight Jack. Let's not let it worry us. I need to be with you. I love you. Make love to me Jack."

"Oh Sam I love you too."

Slowly he undressed her, savouring every inch of her body, kissing her all over. Jack started to remove his clothes with Sam's help. They made love gently but passionately. When Jack had brought her to climax, he finally let himself go and joined her. Sated, Jack rolled off her and gathered her in his arms. Sam rested her head on his chest. When he spoke to her, he listened to the rumble in his chest. She loved being with him. The man was so strong yet so vulnerable, smart yet not letting too many people know. She was still surprised about that. Ok, he didn't understand anything to technical but he was still very smart. Suddenly Sam's stomach rumbled and she heard Jack laugh.

"Guess we missed dinner huh?"

"Yeah we did. What do you want?"

"I'd love a pizza."

"Sounds good, you go have a shower and I'll ring the pizza place in town."

Ten minutes later they were heading into town. During dinner they talked about everything and nothing. Sam talked about her childhood as did Jack. They talked about Charlie. Sam saw Jack's eyes light up when he mentioned his son and she saw the sadness and guilt when he spoke about his death. When they finally looked around they saw that they were the last people in the restaurant. The staff had already started to clean. Standing up they paid their bill and left.

The next few days followed the same pattern, they made love in the morning, spent the day just talking, walking and fishing. Then they made love at night. It was only as their time was coming to an end that they finally decided that they needed to talk about what they were going to do when they got back to the SGC.

"Sam, we have to tell Hammond." Jack said on an exasperated sigh.

"Jack, please give it some time. I'm only just pregnant. We'll give it three months. That'll give us time to work out how to tackle it better. You know that we'll be court-martialled as soon as we tell him."

"Sam, you can't go off-world while you're pregnant. You…"

Sam held up her hand to stop him.

"Jack, I'll be fine. I promise to be extra careful and you'll be there as well."

"I don't like it but there's not a lot I can do to change your mind, is there?"

"No Jack, there isn't."

Kissing him, she hopped into the car. Jack just shook his head and started the car. He had the whole trip home to change her mind.

Jack tried, during the trip to change her mind but Sam stood firm in her resolve. Jack knew she could be stubborn but this was ridiculous. He could pull rank and order her but he knew what her reaction would be. Oh yeah she'd follow the order because she _was_ his subordinate but would she ever forgive him? Jack didn't know and he couldn't take the risk. When they pulled up at Sam's, she turned to him and asked him in. Jack smiled and nodded. He followed her into the house. Sam made them a snack, as they eaten on the way home. When they had finished they went to bed.

When the alarm went off, Sam groaned and tried to roll over to turn it off but Jack was in the way. Leaning on her elbow, she reached over him and hit the button. Jack quickly grabbed her and kissed her.

"What time is it?"

"04:30. You need to go home and shower before work. I'll go make some coffee while you get dressed."

Getting out of bed, she put on her robe and went into the kitchen. Jack joined her in a few minutes. He snaked his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I could shower here."

"No Jack, we both know what will happen if you do that."

"That's the whole idea."

Laughing, Sam pushed him gently away and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Jack we have to show some professionalism when we get back to the SGC. I'll come by your place tonight and then we'll have a shower together."

Jack waggled his eyebrows, "Promise?"

Sam just rolled her eyes and nodded giving him a quick kiss as she left the kitchen.

Three and a half hours later, all the members of SG1 were sitting in the briefing room waiting for Hammond. Daniel, remembering the scene he had walked in on a week ago, kept looking at Jack and Sam. He wondered what had happened at Jack's cabin. Neither of them was giving away anything but Daniel didn't really think that they would. Just as he was about to ask them how their time away was Hammond walked in.

"Welcome back SG1. I hope you're all well rested and ready to return to work."

They all nodded their heads.

"We heard from the Tok'ra a few hours ago. It seems that one of their operatives has gone missing. They sent another operative in to find him but he too has disappeared. They've asked for our help. They sent through their intel. I must admit it's a dangerous mission. The planet has a battalion of Jaffa there. Apparently it's a 'boot camp' for want of a better word. I've decided that a small covert group may be able to go in and locate the Tok'ra and bring them home."

"Sir, as much as I love Jacob, why are we going in to save the Tok'ra's backsides?"

Taking a deep breath, Hammond continued,

"Because one of the missing Tok'ra _is_ Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4

**What's Next?**

Chapter Four

Jack looked at Sam. She'd gone pale again. Slowly she shook her head and tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. Jack stepped in.

"Sir, which operative was he? The first or the second?"

"He was sent in to find Sharl'n, so he's only been missing for 24 hours. The sooner we go in the better."

"Yes sir. Give us ten to gear up and then we'll be right to go."

Nodding, Hammond turned and walked out of the briefing room. Daniel leaned over and grabbed Sam's hand.

"You OK?"

"Yeah Daniel, I'll be fine but we need to find dad and Sharl'n."

"Indeed, Major Carter."

They all stood up and went to get ready. Jack watched Sam all the way to the locker rooms. He'd have to speak to her privately before they left. She needed to take care. As they entered the Gate Room Jack held Sam back but before he could speak she did.

"Jack, I'm fine and I'll be careful but we don't have the time now to get into it."

Jack nodded and let her go. He watched as she joined Daniel and Teal'c at the bottom of the ramp. Hammond's voice came over the speakers.

"The M.A.L.P shows that the area around the gate is clear but it may not be for long. SG1, you have a go."

Jack walked up to the ramp and led his team through. When they stepped through they raised their weapons immediately and scanned the area. Sam dialled home and returned the probe.

"OK, let's go. Daniel which way?"

"That way" he said, pointing east.

Jack headed out with Sam and Daniel followed with Teal'c taking the rear point. They'd been walking for about an hour when Jack held up his first and motioned them to drop. Using his hands he indicated that Sam should join him. She crawled up to him and removed her binoculars. Looking down, she too saw the camp. The general wasn't wrong; it did look like a boot camp. There were Jaffa everywhere. Scanning the area, she saw one tent that had an inordinate amount of Jaffa surrounding it. Elbowing Jack, she pointed to the tent. He swung his binoculars around and looked. Nodding, he motioned for them to fall back.

"O'Neill, it will not be long before patrols begin searching the area. They would know by now that the Stargate had been activated."

"I know Teal'c. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Jack look up there." Daniel was pointing at the cliffs. "There's a cave up there. We might be able to hide in there for a while."

"Good idea Daniel. We'll have a good view from there. Let's go."

Making their way up the cliff, they were careful not to leave any tracks. When they finally reached the cave Jack went in and checked it out. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the cave he called the others in. When they had all entered Sam took first watch. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack sat down to work out a rescue plan. Sam listened to the men as they talked. After three years together as a team, they each knew how the others thought. One would only have to mention an idea and the others would take that idea and run with it. Sam smiled, she loved these guys. Daniel and Teal'c were like brothers and Jack was…. Well Jack was the love of her life.

Just then Sam saw movement in the forest below. Motioning for the guys to keep quiet, she raised her P-90. Prepared to battle, they waited while the patrol searched the area. When it passed the path that they had taken without stopping they relaxed a little. Jack looked at Teal'c and raised his eyebrows. That was too easy.

"It would be best to wait. A second patrol will search again in a few hours."

Jack looked at him for a second and then turned and went back to planning the mission. Sam settled in and continued to listen. Adding her comments when they were needed. Finally a plan was agreed upon. Teal'c took over the watch so Sam joined Daniel and Jack. They each had something to eat from the M.R.E's. Drinking from her canteen, she looked up and saw Jack watching her. Caught by his eyes, Sam started back. Remembering their time together at the cabin she went to raise her had and touch his cheek. She only stopped when Teal'c told them that the second patrol had arrived and was searching the area below.

Once again the patrol missed the path, which Jack found very unusual. When the patrol had moved on Jack decided to wait before leaving the cave. The cover of night would be of great benefit to the mission. Just as night was falling they left the cave with Jack once again taking point. Slowly they made their way down the cliff. They headed for the camp. When they reached the outskirts, they dropped behind some rocks and scanned the area. Jack couldn't help thinking that this was going to easy. With this many Jaffa, they should have encountered more resistance. The only Jaffa still in the camp was the half a dozen that were surrounding the tent.

Signalling the others, they made their way towards the tent. Fanning out, they came at it from different directions. Jack had just raised his gun when he heard a sneeze. Oh crap, was all he had time to think before the Jaffa he was about to attack from behind turned towards him. As soon as he realised what was going to happen, Jack raised his P-90 and fired. The moment he discharged his weapon all hell broke loose. Seeing Sam across the clearing he motioned for her to make for the tent as he laid down cover fire. Nodding her understanding, she made a run for the tent. Firing his weapon, he saw Sam run into the tent.

"Dad."

"Sam. Kiddo, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt old man."

"Funny, you've been hanging around Jack to much."

Jacob's head dropped for a second. When he raised his head again Sam knew that she was talking to Selmac."

"Samantha, you're father is not well. We must go."

"What about Sharl'n?'

"He died just not that long ago. They tortured him but he died valiantly, not giving them what the wanted. Help us up and we shall go."

Just then, Jack burst into the tent.

"Carter, we have to go now. Where's Sharl'n?"

"He's dead Colonel. It's just Dad."

"OK, let's go. Daniel and Teal'c have headed back to the gate. We don't have a lot of time."

Jack slid his arm around Jacob and helped him out of the tent. Sam kept her eyes open and headed for the gate. As they exited the forest and made for the DHD Jack saw a Jaffa raise his staff weapon and aim at Sam. Before he could call out a warning Sam took a blast in her back. Jack took aim and shot the Jaffa. Turning to look at Sam he saw her hit the ground and not move. Both Jack and Jacob screamed out her name. Jacob gathered his strength and with Selmac's help, he ran over to his daughter's side. As he knelt beside her another blast was shot and hit him. Jacob collapsed beside her. Jack tried to see where Daniel and Teal'c were. Looking to his left he saw a pair of combat boots only about 2 feet away. Jack crawled over. He found Daniel and Teal'c lying there. Their vacant eyes staring up at him.

Jack looked back at the gate. Neither Sam nor Jacob had moved. Everyone was dead. He needed to be near her no matter what. Surprisingly, no blasts were shot as he made his way over to her.

"NO…Sam….don't leave me now. I love you. I need you."


	5. Chapter 5

**What's Next?**

Chapter Five

"Sir. Sir, are you ok?"

Sam leaned over Jack but he didn't move, not even an eyelid. She was worried.

"Sam……don't leave me. I love you. I need you."

Sam's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"What's he saying Sam?"

Sam turned around to find Daniel standing behind her with Janet right behind him.

"Oh not much. He's just mumbling."

Janet walked around to the other side of the bed to chick his vitals. She couldn't understand why he hadn't come out of the coma. It had been two weeks. The strange thing was that he had been mumbling the entire time which was unusual for someone in his condition. Luckily she had been the only one around when he had started to mumble. He had told Sam how much he loved her. Sam had told her one night over dinner and a few bottles of wine, how close they had gotten when they thought that they were Thera and Jonah. Janet had advised her to put it behind them or they could jeopardise their careers. Sam had agreed and had said that they had been under the influence of alien technology and she couldn't be sure of anything about that time.

Daniel looked at Sam. He knew what Jack had just said or near enough anyway. Even though he hadn't heard him this time, he had been here one night when Jack had murmured that he loved Sam and something about a baby. Daniel felt sorry in a way for them. They obviously loved one another but the Air Force wouldn't allow them to follow through on those feelings. He did know that when Jack and Sam thought that they were Thera and Jonah they had gotten close but how close he didn't know.

"Incoming Traveller"

"Close the iris." Responded General Hammond. "Any signal?"

"Yes sir, it's the Tok'ra."

Nodding, Hammond ordered the iris to be opened as he left the control room. When he entered the gate room he saw Jacob walking down the ramp.

"Jacob, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check up on Jack. How is he George?"

"He's still in a coma."

"WHAT! Doctor Frasier, what does she say?"

"She can't understand it. She says that physically there's nothing wrong with him. He should be up and around by now."

"What about the healing device. Has Sam used it?"

"She tried, but it didn't work. She thought that she might not be strong enough."

"Do you want me to give it a try?"

"Thanks Jacob. Airman, go and retrieve the healing device and bring it to the infirmary."

"Yes Sir."

When they entered the infirmary, Jacob walked over to Sam and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey kiddo."

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on Jack. George here says that you couldn't get the healing device to work."

"No, it worked but I don't think I was strong enough."

"Let me have a go."

Jacob took the healing device from the airman and put it on. Placing his hands over Jack, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The device started to glow. Everyone around the bed was watching, there eyes travelling between Jacob and Jack.

Lying on the ground, holding Sam in his arms, Jack was weeping. He was mourning all that had been taken from him. Sam and their child as well as his friends. Daniel and Teal'c were gone. Jacob was lying on the other side of Sam. Jack couldn't understand why he was still alive.

Suddenly he felt heat all around him. The sky had turned a deep orange. Jack prayed that his death would be quick. As he prayed, Jack was sure that he heard Selmac's voice. Opening his eyes, he looked at Jacob and was surprised to see his eyes open.

"Colonel O'Neill. You do not belong here. You must follow the light."

"I can't leave Sam. I won't leave everyone here."

"Colonel O'Neill, you do not belong here. Go, follow the light."

"Jack, it's ok. Selmac is right. Go. We'll be fine, you'll see."

"Sam?"

Jack shook his head and blinked. What was going on? He'd checked, they were all dead.

"Jack go."

"Indeed. You need to follow the light O'Neill. All will be fine."

Realizing that he must be mad, Jack stood up and looked at his friends. The heat had intensified. He didn't want to go. Looking once again at Sam and seeing her tear streaked cheeks, Jack started to walk towards her. Sam shook her head.

"Go Jack. Please go."

He didn't want to leave but Sam kept telling him to go, that everything would be fine.

"Sam, Oh God Sam, I'm sorry."

"Good bye Jack."

"NO!"

Jack opened his eyes but instead of seeing a dark forest he was blinded by a bright light. Now he knew that he was dead.

"Colonel?"

Hang on, that was Hammond's voice. Jack knew that Hammond wasn't dead. He slowly opened his eyes again and allowed them to adjust to the light.

"Steady Colonel. You're in the SGC. Can you talk?"

Jack was stunned. He didn't know what was going on. Doc Frasier and General Hammond were standing to his left. Moving his eyes only, he saw Daniel and Teal'c standing at the foot of his bed.

"Colonel?"

Jack quickly turned his head. Ignoring the pain that this action caused, he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"Sam," he croaked. "You're alive. You're all alive."

"Sir?"

Daniel stepped in.

"Jack, you collapsed two weeks ago. You'd just come back through the gate when, bang, down you went. We'd just brought Brenna and the other workers through the gate. You'd stayed till last to make sure no one got left behind and when you stepped through you just…..collapsed."

"Indeed, Doctor Frasier brought you here immediately. You have been unconscious since that time."

"I ran a gamut of tests but couldn't find anything seriously wrong with you. It looked like you had been stunned by a Zat but apart from that nothing else. You should have been fine. You were perfectly healthy but for some reason you slipped into a coma."

Jack didn't understand any of this. He looked at Sam again. He could see the same questions in her eyes as were in the others.

"Let me get this straight. I," looking at Sam "didn't just spend a week at my cabin? We didn't go on a mission to save Jacob from a battalion of Jaffa? You all didn't get killed as we tried to get home?"

"Janet is he all right. He sounds a bit confused."

"Yes Dr Jackson. He'll be fine. When coma patients wake they are quite often confused or disoriented."

"Hello, still here. I'm not confused. In my mind that is what happened over the last week and a bit."

"Well Jack, sorry to say but you've been lying in this bed for the last two weeks."

Jack lifted his hand and covered his eyes. Seeing this, Janet ushered everyone out saying that the colonel needed his rest. Jack gave a weak smile when he heard Daniel saying that he'd been asleep for the last two weeks. Jack couldn't hear what she said in reply but knew she would give Daniel some sort of lecture. No on questioned her decisions. Jack discovered that he was indeed quite tired. Noticing that someone had dimmed the lights he tried to go to sleep.

It was late when Sam walked into the infirmary. Stopping at the desk, she checked on Jack's condition with the nurse sitting there. She'd wanted to come back sooner; actually she hadn't wanted to leave. She needed to know what had gone on in Jack's mind over the last two weeks. Pulling up a chair, she sat and waited for him to wake up. She was glad that he seemed more at peace now.

Hours passed and all she did was sit and watch him sleep. Eventually he began to stir. Sam sat up straighter in the chair and moved herself so that he wouldn't be able to miss seeing her. Slowly he turned his head and looked at her. She felt like she was drowning in chocolate. She didn't get much of a chance to just stare into his eyes so she took full advantage of the situation.

"Sir, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine Carter. Thanks for asking. By the way, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Sir I wanted to ask you about some of the things that you've said over the last two weeks."

Jack raised his eyebrows. He didn't want to talk about it, especially to Sam.

"Carter, I'm still feeling tired. Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"No sir, it can't. You said that you loved me."

Jack had to think fast. He couldn't go down this path. Now that he knew nothing from the last two weeks was real, his feelings would once again have to be buried. Unfortunately they'd been here before when Anise had been doing her Za'tarc testing.

"Carter you must have heard wrong. You know that given our, how did you put it, oh yeah. Given our working relationship and military rank, neither one of us can admit to anything."

At this he looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what you thought you heard but I don't remember saying anything. OK."

"Yes sir."

Nodding, Sam stood and walked out of the infirmary. Jack watched her leave. When she was gone, he closed his eyes and wished that things could be different. He held out hope that one day their time would truly come. He had liked the idea of him and Sam becoming parents. One day he promised himself. One day they would be together the way his mind had shown him.


End file.
